Jedusor? Comme Tom Elvis Jedusor?
by keiko kishar
Summary: des triplettes assez...spéciales, arrivent de Salem pour faire leur 7ème année à Poudlard...mais quand je dit qu'elles osnt spéciales, c'est un euphémisme...elles sont...inquiétantes, hors normes, mystérieuses...et j'en passes et des meilleurs!
1. rentrée

Chapitre 1 

Kaïleena, Chaïma et Wendy Jedusor entrèrent dans la gare King cross, un brouhaha indéfinissable se faisait entendre. Elles pressèrent le pas et se dirigèrent droit sur la barrière entre les quai 9 et 10, elles passèrent au travers et se retrouvèrent sur le quai 9 ¾. Sur ce quai on trouvait principalement des enfants entre 11 à 17 ans accompagnés de leurs parents. Elles posèrent leurs valises contre le mur et observèrent les personnes se pressent pour entré dans un immense train rouge à vapeur.

-On monte et on se trouve un compartiment tranquille les filles ? Demanda Wendy qui était vêtu d'un pantalon, trop large pour elle, kaki et un débardeur noir.

-Si on peut s'asseoir…répondit Chaïma qui avait l'air exténué. Elle portait une longue jupe noir à volants et un haut turquoise à manches longues mais laissant visible ses épaules.

-…on y va y a trop de gens pour moi ici ! Lâcha Kaïleena qui portait un pantalon large militaire avec un corset noir.

Elles se dirigèrent toute les trois vers le train. Au moment de monter dedans, Chaïma se fît bousculer par un garçon qui devait avoir leur âge avec de longs cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffés.

-Tu pourrais faire attention !!! S'écriât celle ci.

-t'es qui toi pour te permettre de me parler comme ça ?!Répondit Malefoy agressif. Eh! Mais vous êtes nouvelles… Vous feriez mieux de faire attention qui vous bousculer et qui vous fréquentez les filles.

-On bouscule les cons dans ton genre et on ne les fréquente pas !!!Rétorqua Kaïleena d'un ton froid.

-Ca suffit !!!Hurla une jeune fille rousse. Malefoy fout la paix aux nouvelles ou je te colle !!!

-Tu me fais peur Evans, j'en tremble sale Sang-de-bourbe! Se moqua Lucuis en rigolant.

-La ferme Malefoy où tu regretteras d'être venu au monde !!!Lâcha un jeune homme avec des lunettes et des cheveux en batailles.

-Les Maraudeurs au grand complet quelle bonne surprise…ironisa malefoy. Pas vrai les mecs ?

La dizaine d'amis qui l'accompagnaient acquiescèrent en éclatant de rire.

-Le prochain couvre sa gueule, je le brûle sur place s'énerva Kaïleena qui était maintenant entouré d'un halo de flammes.

Malefoy et ses acolytes prirent la poudre d'escampette et montèrent dans le train qui n'allait plus tarder à partir. Les triplés montèrent à leurs tour et se trouvèrent un compartiment libre. Elles s'installèrent et furent bientôt rejointes par Lily et les maraudeurs.

-On peut s'installer avec vous ? Demanda la jeune fille rousse.

-Kaï ? Commença Chaïma.

-J'm'en fous !!! Répondit la concernée.

-Merci…balbutia Lily en s'asseyant à côté de Chaïma suivi par Peter.

Sirius s'assit quant à lui à côté de Kaïleena puis se fût au tour de James et de Remus. Un silence pesant s'installa et chacun en profita pour détailler l'autre. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas je vais vous présenter rapidement les Maraudeurs. C'est un groupe de quatre énergumènes de 17 ans qui font des farces surtout aux Serpentards qu'ils répugnent par-dessus tout. Ce groupe est composé de Peter Pettigrow, griffondor tout comme les trois autres, 1m72 et 69 kg des cheveux châtains clairs coupés en bol et des yeux verts d'eau, pas un canon mais tout de même mignon, il n'est pas très fort en cours mais il a tout de même la moyenne, discret et timide il n'en est pas moins amusant.

Ensuite Remus Lupin, cheveux longs et châtains plus foncés que Peter mais tout de même clairs attachés en catogans, des yeux marron dorés presque transparents, 1m83, 70kg mais musclé tout de même. Bon élève, sérieux en cours mais déconneur en dehors, préfet-en-chef, il est mystérieux, gentil, compréhensif et serviable.

Après on retrouve James Potter, 1m87 et 78kg, cheveux noirs assez court en batailles, yeux marron. Il porte des lunettes qui n'enlève rien à son charme. Attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor, très bon élève mais pas assez sérieux, déconneur, il reste néanmoins un garçon gentil et loyal.

Tout comme son meilleur ami Sirius Black, 1m94, 83kg et musclés avec des cheveux mi-longs noirs qui tombaient devant ses yeux avec désinvolture. Des yeux bleu nuits, et souvent un sourire dragueur sur les lèvres, batteur dans la même équipe que James, lui aussi déconneur il est triste au fond de lui et est près à tout pour aidé ceux qu'il aime sans que ceux là soient forcément au courant. C'est les garçons les plus demandés par les filles que Sirius se fait un plaisir de comblé pendant 2 ou 3 jours alors que James est amoureux et que Remus ne s'en préoccupe pas, Peter lui sort régulièrement avec des filles pendant 1 ou 2 mois.

La fille qui fait battre le cœur de notre James n'est autre que Lily Evans. Elle aussi en septième année à griffondor, préfète-en-chef c'est une élève studieuse et bonne dans quasiment toute les matières. 1m66 et 56kg avec de longs cheveux roux et des yeux vert émeraudes, Lily est incontestablement belle.

Passons à nos triplette. Wendy en incontestablement la plus calme des trois, elle paraît se foutre de tout mais en toujours triste et son cœur est emplis de remord et de souffrance. Elle mesure 1m68 et pèse 59 kg elle a des cheveux mi-longs châtains foncés raides, c'est yeux sont marrons-verts.

Chaïma passe de la baba-cool à la fille super speed qui aime la vie. Elle pèse 62kg pour 1m70 à des cheveux longs frisés châtains clairs et des yeux bleus clairs virant aux turquoise.

Quand à Kaïleena elle mesure 1m74 et pèse 67kg, elle a des cheveux très longs mais toujours nattés noirs et ondulés et des yeux violet. Elle est froide et agressive pour ne pas montré sa souffrance. Elles sont sœur et se ressembles mais elles ont tout de même des physique quelques peut différents et des caractères opposés.

-Bon comme personne ne parle je vais rapidement faire les présentations. S'exclama joyeusement Sirius. Moi c'est Sirius Black, à côté de moi c'est James Potter ensuite y a Remus Lupin en face Peter Pettigrow et pour finir Lily Evans. Et vous les filles ?

-Moi c'est Chaïma Jedusor et voici mes deux jumelles Wendy et Kaïleena. On entre en 7ème année à poudlard et on vient de Salem. Faîtes pas attention si Wendy cause pas et que Kaï est froide elles sont souvent comme ça mais une fois qu'on les connaît bien c'est différent.

-Chaï on est pas là pour faire connaissance avec tout les élèves et encore moins pour faire copain-copain et raconter nos vies si tu vois ce que j'veux dire… Lâcha Kaï apparemment exaspérée.

-C'est bon calme toi et fout lui la paix un peu c'est plus une gamine et arrête un peu de la surprotégée c'est lourd à la fin Kaï. Intervint Wendy.

-Venez pas me faire des reproches après et surtout pas toi Wendy. Rétorqua Kaï dont les nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuves pour la deuxième fois consécutive dans la matinée.

Wendy allait à son tour répliqué mais Lily calma le jeux en leurs disant que se n'était pas la peine de s'énerver. Pendant le reste du voyage Wendy parla évasivement avec Lily pendant que Chaïma parlait avec Remus et Peter qui ne lui posèrent plus de question personnelle. Kaïleena réfléchi en contemplant le paysage par la fenêtre et Sirius et James parlais entre eux des prochaines farces qu'ils feront. Plus aucune dispute ne se fît entendre et Kaïleena ne dit plus rien du trajet à part lorsque les serpentard attaquèrent un 1ère année et que celui ci atterrit dans leur compartiment sur ses genoux, vers la fin du voyage. Le gamin pleurait tellement il avait peur, il hurla et s'agrippa au cou de Kaï lorsque Malefoy et Rogue regardèrent par la porte. Kaï le détacha d'elle et le posa sur les genoux de Chaï qui acquiesça sans que sa sœur n'est de question à posé.

Celle ci se dirigea ensuite vers les deux serpents les poings et la mâchoire serrée. Elles donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Rogue qui se pris le mur derrière lui et qui n'arrivait plus à se relevé. Puis elle se tourna vers Malefoy, tout le monde était sortit de son compartiment pour voir d'où venait le bruit. Elle décocha un grand coup de poing dans le nez du blond qui se mis à saigné instantanément.

-Barrez vous avant que j'envoi vos cul de connard à l'hosto ou dans un cercueil bande de lâche, vous vous en prenez à des gamins de 11ans vous ne valez pas mieux que voldemord qui s'attaque à des moldus !!! DEGAGEZ !!! Dit elle froidement et calmement avant de hurlez à plein poumons le dernier mot.

Elle retourna dans son compartiment où tous la regardait ahuri à part ses sœurs. Elle pris le petit et le remis sur pied. Et elle lui demanda d'une voix douce :

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Samuel Karasu. Répondit il.

-Samuel !!! Hurla une jeune fille dans le couloir.

-Tania j'suis là !! répondit Samuel.

Une fille entra dans la pièce et fixa Kaï.

-Tania !Cria le petit en sautant dans les bras de la jeune fille. Y a deux gars qui m'ont embêter et elle elle m'a aidée.

-Merci pour mon petit frère, moi c'est Tania Karasu. Dit la jeune fille en tendant la main à Kaï. Tout le monde ici m'appelle Kansu, sauf ceux que j'aime pas et qui m'aime pas.

-Kaïleena Jedusor. Répondit la brune en prenant la main de la jeune fille en face d'elle. Mes amis m'appellent Kaï. Et voici mes sœurs. Chaïma et Wendy.

-Enchantée. Répondirent les deux sœurs en même temps que Kansu.

-Tu veux t'installée avec nous si ça dérange pas les autres…commença Kaï

Tous répondirent qu'elle pouvait et la jeune fille accepta elle parla surtout avec Kaï. Kansu mesurait1m67 et pesait 56 kg, ses cheveux étaient noirs avec des mèches argentées dedans. Elle aussi est à griffonondors et est poursuiveuse au quidditch. Elle s'entend bien avec les maraudeurs car elle s'amuse de leurs blagues elle aussi en fait pas mal aux serpentards et elle partage le même dortoir que Lily et bosse souvent avec elle.

Le train arriva à pré aux lards et tout le monde descendit un homme beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne appela les 1ères années pour qu'ils aillent aux châteaux en barques et les trois Jedusor durent y allez aussi, elles se mirent dans la même barque que Samuel. Ils arrivèrent face à un immense château mais avant de pouvoir entrer dedans ils devaient traverser une grande étendu d'herbe. L'homme demanda aux filles de venir le voir se qu'elles firent.

-Bonjour. Alors je suis Rubeus Hagrid garde chasse de poudlard. Dit il avec un sourire crispé. Vous devez dire aux autres que vous venez de Salem et que là bas vous avez appris la magie sans baguette. Les professeurs sont au courant mais certain risque de ne pas vous appréciez à cause de votre nom de famille !

-comme vous par exemple !Lâcha Wendy. Vous nous jugez sans nous connaître.

-Oui enfin, j'ai fait ma scolarité en même temps que votre père et il m'a fait un très sale cou…Bafouilla Hagrid.

-Nous ne sommes pas lui, nous sommes ses filles et nous sommes venus ici pour le contrer pas pour nous faire des amis ou des ennemis. Rétorqua Kaï de nouveau sur les nerfs.

-Kaï…Pourquoi tu t'énerves contre Mr Hagrid comme ça ? Dit Samuel qui n'avait pas tout suivi mais qui avait remarqué que sa protectrice était sur les nerfs. Kansu elle dit qu'il est gentil !!!

-C'est rien Sam. Commença Kaï. Hagrid connaît mon père qui n'est pas gentil et il pense que nous non plus on est pas gentil.

-Bah Kansu elle avait tord alors, il est pas gentil. S'écriât Sam. Parce que toi t'es pas méchante, tu ma aidé contre les deux grands et puis Kansu, Lily, Sirius, James, Remus et Peter et ben ils vous aimes bien !!! Alors le méchant c'est lui.

-Calme toi Sam, t'en fait pas pour nous, on a l'habitude, même les gentil ne se reconnaissent pas toujours entre eux, et quand à ta sœur, à Lily et aux Maraudeurs on s'entend bien et puis c'est tout. D'accord ? Calma Kaï.

-J'vous est peut être mal jugés !!! Désolé sincèrement… Lâcha Hagrid.

-Pas de problème !!! répondit Chaïma.

Ils entrèrent tous dans un immense hall et furent accueillit par une femme au regard sévère mais elle s'adressa aux 1ère années gentiment.

-Bienvenu à vous tous à Poudlard où vous passerez 7 ans de scolarités. Je suis Minerva Mc Gonagall, directrice adjointe et professeur de métamorphose. Suivez moi.

Elle les mena à une petite pièce puis leurs dit d'attendre. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce par une grande porte. Tout le monde se remis à parlez. Quelques minutes après elle revint et dit au première année de venir et aux jumelles de patientées encore. Elles discutèrent d'Hagrid, de Mc Gonagall et des élèves qu'elles avaient déjà rencontrées.

-Kaï… t'as l'air d'apprécier Kansu, non ? dit Wendy avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Oui je sais pas trop pourquoi mais je l'aime bien. Répondit la concernée.

-Lily est gentille aussi. Continua Wendy.

-Moi j'aime bien les garçons qu'était avec nous ! Lâcha Chaï avec le sourire.

-On verra bien de toute façon à qui on pourra faire confiance ou pas ! S'exclama Wendy

-Ouais !!! Confirma Chaï.

-On ne dit rien à personne ça compromettrait tout…Fît Kaï. Après peut être mais il faut qu'on soit toute d'accord. Mais ne vous attachée pas trop, parce que…

-On sait Kaï !!! coupa Chaï. On sait.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les 3 sœurs. Puis Mc Gonagall vint les chercher.

- Je vais vous appelez chacune votre tour et vous serez répartit dans une des quatre maison…Expliqua la directrice adjointe.

-Les différentes maisons ? Demanda Wendy.

-Oui Griffondor pour les braves, poufsouffle pour ceux qui sont loyaux, serdaigle pour les sérieux et les curieux et les serpentard pour les rusés. Répondit leur future professeur de métamorphose.

Elles la suivirent en silence dans la grande salle et un homme les présenta aux autres élèves.

-Chers élèves cette années nous avons le plaisirs d'accueillir 3 nouvelles élèves en 7ème année qui vienne de Salem, je vous prierais de bien vouloir les acceptées et bien les intégrées parmi vous mais ne leurs poser pas trop de question personnelle, elles vous parleront d'elles même lorsqu'elles seront prêtes. Annonça le professeur Dumbledore. Elles vont maintenant être répartit. Professeur Mc Gonagall…

-Chaïma Jedusor, asseyez vous sur le tabouret et enfilez le choixpeau…Enonça Mc Gonagall.

Chaï obéît et elle enfila le choixpeau.

A la table des griffondors, les paris étaient ouvert.

-Chaï à Serdaigle, Wendy griffondors et kaï serpentard !!! Ouvra Sirius

-D'acc avec toi ! confirmèrent James et Peter

-Moi je dis les trois avec nous !!! Contredit Remus

Lily et Kansu acquiescèrent. C'est ce moment que le Choixpeau choisit pour hurler Griffondors.

-Kaïleena Jedusor…Commença la professeur de métamorphose.

-Miss Jedusor…Vous êtes loyale mais je doute que poufsouffle vous conviennes. Enuméra le choixpeau. Serdaigle ne vous irais pas…Serpentard vous irai mais la meilleure maison pour vous c'est…GRIFFONDORS !!!

Elle rejoignit sa sœur à la table et s'assit à côté de Kansu, en face de Sirius qui s'était pris la tête entre les mains.

-Miss Wendy Jedusor, c'est à vous. Reprit Mc Gonagall.

-Voici notre 3ème Jedusor...le choix est moins difficile que vos sœurs mais pour vous aussi j'hésite...mon choix est fait entre poufsouffle et GRIFFONDORS !!!

Elle rejoignit ses sœurs et s'assit près de Lily. Les discussions fusèrent dès que le directeur eu fini son discourt et que les plats se remplirent. Ils discutèrent rapidement en mangeant et montèrent ensuite à la salle commune. Ils s'assirent tous sur les fauteuils face à la cheminées et firent plus ample connaissance.

-Dites les filles vous jouez au quidditch, ils nous manque les trois poursuiveurs et un batteur… Commença James.

-Moi et Wendy on a joué une ou deux fois à… Salem en poursuiveurs et j'adorerai recommencer !!! S'exclama Chaï

-Ouais moi aussi !!!continua Wendy. Mais Kaï joue mieux que nous quand même…

-Ouais mais je jouerai pas !!!rétorqua Kaï.

-Pourquoi ? Demandèrent Kansu et James en même temps.

-Parce que…Elle se leva et monta dans son dortoir suivi par Kansu.

-Pourquoi elle réagit comme ça ? Demanda James à Chaï

-Elle jouait comme batteuse à Salem avec sa meilleure amie et…Répondit celle ci

-Je ne penses pas qu'elle veut qu'on révèle sa vie privé !!!La coupa sa sœur. Vient Chaï on va se coucher !!!

Elles montèrent se coucher suivi par Lily et bientôt imités par les Maraudeurs.

**Et voilà !!! Des reviews please…**


	2. premières disputes

**Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre, je sais que ça fait longtemps mais voilà j'avais pas d'ordi, plus d'inspiration et pas de motivation, si ça interresse certain d'entre vous de connaitre la suite de cette histoire je me ferai une joie de l'écrire et de la publié… voilà bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le soleil se lève en se reflétant sur le lac, l'herbe est encore humide par la rosée du matin, et les quelques nuages présents sont orangés, et le château de Poudlard baigne dans une atmosphere magique(sans mauvais jeu de mots !). Sur la tour d'astronomie, une silhouette est touné vers se magnifique spectacle. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux, Kaïleena, repensent sa meilleure amie, à toute les deux, devant le spectacle hypnotisant de la dernière pleine lune qu'elles ont vu ensemble.

_Flash back…_

_Par une nuit éclairée par une pleine lune, deux jeunes filles se tiennent sur le toit de l'immense batiment, qui n'est autre que l'école de sorcellerie Salem, elles observent la lune comme chaque mois. La plus petite s'adressa à son amie :_

_-Kaï…je crois que je suis amoureuse…_

_-Quoi ? Drew, me dit pas que tu es amoureuse de maxem Focks ? Pas toi, pas de se don juan de merde ? Répliqua son amie_

_-Non, je…je crois que j'aime…_

…_Fin du flash back._

Kaïleena sécha rapidement ses larmes et retourna rapidement dans son dortoir, elle trouva les filles en pleine éffervesence. Lily essayait sans succes de révéller Chaïma, Kansu se maquillait les yeux de noirs, tandis que Wendy était allongée sur son lit et fixait le plafond.

-Bah Kaï ! s'exclama Kansu. Je t'ai cherché partout hier soir, t'était où ?

-partie faire un tour… répondit la concernée

-Toute la nuit ?! lacha Lily

-oui et qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle réveilla rapidement Chaï d'un petit coup sur la tête puis se dirigea vers Wendy. Elle tira les rideaux autour du lit puis les insonorisa d'un sort pour que les autres n'entendent pas ce qu'elles se disaient.

Vingt minutes plus tards les cinq jeunes filles descendirent dans leur salle commune où les attendaient les maraudeurs.

-bonjour les filles. Lacha James. Bien dormi ?

-ouais merci. Repondirent Chaïma et Kansu.

-Si vous voulez vous inscrires pour l'équipe de Quidditch c'est maintenant les filles, le papier est sur le tableau d'affichage. Les informa Sirius. Kansu, tu t'inscrit ? parce que maintenant ta punition est levée non ?

-ouaip. Répondit la concerné. Surtout qu'elle était trop pas méritée cette punition.

-T'as quand même cassez le nez de Malefoy !S'exclama Lily

-Mouai mais il avait triché !!Se défendit Kansu. Bref, et vous les triplettes vous vous inscrivez ? Pour quels postes ? Une de vous était capitaine de son équipe l'année dernière ?

-Moi je m'inscrit pour le poste de poursuiveuse. Lacha Wendy.

-Moi aussi. Continua Chaï. Et la capitaine de notre équipe c'était Kaï.

-Tu dois être forte alors ? En conclua Remus parce que je sais pas si à Salem c'est pareil mais ici c'est rare qu'une fille soit nommée capitaine.

-Chais pas mais pour moi le quidditch c'est fini ! Répliqua froidement Kaï

-Tu peux paraitre plus aimable Jedusor. La rabroua Sirius sur le même ton. Rem's il te faisait un compliment et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est l'envoyer sur les roses. A ta façon de parler froidement on dirai une serpentarde !!

-Je t'interdit de me parler ainsi Black. Et cette histoire ne te concerne en rien à moin que ton pote soit incapable de se défendre lui-même. Quand à mon ton froid, je te signal que tu as le même. Tu es digne du nom que tu porte !!

Kaïleena n'a pas laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de répondre, elle quitta la salle commune dès sa replique terminé. Et il ne la retrouvèrent pas non plus dans la grande salle. D'après Mc Gonagall elle avait pris son emploi du temps et était partit directement après(Chaï lui avait posé la question).

Quelques minutes plus tard notre petit groupe (sans Kaï) arriva au cachot où se déroulerai leur premier cour, potion.

-Alors les filles racontez quelques petits trucs sur vous. Lacha Sirius au jumelles présentent.

-Bah tu veux savoir quoi exactement ? Demanda Chaï.

-Pourquoi vous êtes venus ici ? Avec qui vous vivez ? Questionna James à son tour. Pourquoi Kaï se braque ? Pourquoi elle arrête le quidditch et pas vous ? pourquoi toi Wendy ta l'air triste ? Tout quoi !!

-Euh…Réfléchis Chaï en remarquant la presence de sa sœur un peu plus loin mais sans s'en formaliser. On est venu ici parce qu'on a eu quelque petit souci à Salem, notament avec notre père. On vis seules . Kaï se braque et arrête le quidditch parce que l'année dernière…

-Je t'interdit de parler de moi. La stoppa Kaï. Tu raconte tout ce que tu veux sur toi, Wendy sur elle je m'en fout, c'est votre problème pas le mien, mais je vous interdit de me mélé à ça est ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre Chaï ?

-Oui désolé Kaï. Répondit la jeune fille, d'un air penaud. Je pensais pas mal faire.

- c'est bien ça le problème avec toi Chaï, tu ne penses jamais mal faire. Rétorqua sa sœur énervée. Tu es toujours aussi naive, ce qu'on a vécu ne t'as pas suffit, pour que tu comprenne enfin qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne ? Et que nous il nous ai interdit d'aimez quelqu'un ? Tu ne t'en ai toujours pas rendu compte avec ce qui est arrivée à Drew ?

-STOP KAÏ, JE T'INTERDIT DE LUI PARLEZ AINSI. Hurla Wendy. ELLE N'A PAS CONNU LA MEME ENFANCE QUE NOUS, ET ELLE N'ÉTAIT PAS AUSSI PROCHE DE DREW QUE TOI OU MOI, ELLE NE CONNAIT PAS PAPA ET CE QU'IL EST CAPABLE DE FAIRE . DE PLUS IL NE NOUS EST PAS INTERDIT DE FAIRE CONFIANCE AUX GENS OU DE LES AIMEZ ALORS POUR UNE FOIS ARRETE TON CIRQUE !!

-je ne te permet pas de me hurler dessus comme tu le fait. La contra Kaï d'une voix où percait la haine et la colère. Je suis heureuse qu'elle n'est pas souffert durant son enfance comme nous, je ne le lui reproche en aucun cas, elle est trop naive et il est grand temps qu'elle grandisse, nous ne serons pas toujours là pour la protégée et tu le sais. Elle ne connait pas papa telle que nous ? tu me fais bien rire, toi tu as été élevée par les femmes, moi j'ai été élevée par lui et je peux te dire, que tu ne le connais pas comme moi. Je ne fais confiance à personne, tu as oubliée que quelqu'un en qui nous avions une totale confiance nous a dénoncé l'année dernière ? Tu as oublié ce qui est arrivé après ? Tu as oubliée Drew ? Est-ce que tu l'aimais seulement au point que tu le disais où alors tu as déjà tout oublié parce qu'elle n'était plus importante que ça à tes yeux ? C'est à cause de tout ça que l'on à pas le droit d'aimer Wendy, à cause de lui.

Au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille balancait son flot de parole sous le regard ébahi des maraudeurs, de Lily, de Kansu, de tout les autres septieme année de Grifondors et de Serpentard ainsi que celui de leur professeur, son interlocutrice ne cessait de palire, et se tenait au mur, car ses jambes menacait de la lacher d'un moment à un autre.

-Kaï !! La réprimenda Chaï séchement, chose qui ne lui ressemblait guere. Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite qui te ment à toi-même, une troullarde qui à peur de souffrir encore, et peur d'être de nouveau aimé. Une égoiste, qui n'hésite pas à cracher des horreurs aux visages de ses propres sœur, et surtout, oui surtout tu es imbu de toi-même, mais tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, dois je te rappeler que Wendy et moi aussi nous avons souffert differament certe mais nous avons souffert. Nous aussi nous aimions Drew et tu n'était pas celle qui l'aimais le plus, non je crois que tu ne pourra pas contesté le fait que c'est Wendy qui l'aimait le plus . Alors arrete et toi aussi grandit un peu. Chaï se radoucit pour terminer. Je t'aime, je te fais confiance, Wendy aussi malgré tout le mal que tu lui a fait à l'instant, et je sais que c'est réciproque alors cesse avec tes : « on ne peut faire confiance à personne ? Et que nous il nous ai interdit d'aimez quelqu'un » c'est vraiment stupide et puéril.

Kaï lui lança un regard glacial et partit, le professeur Slugorn lui cria de revenir mais elle n'en fit rien. Celui-ci fit entrer ses élèves. Tous s'installèrent les deux sœurs présentes côte à côte et Chaïma passa le reste du cour à consoler sa sœur qui avait le moral au plus bas, déjà qu'elle n'allait pas très bien depui un certain temps, alors les derniers évènement n'avait rien arrangé.

Mais aucune de nos triplettes ne se doutaient que leurs morals à toutes les trois ne risquaient pas de s'arrangé les prochains jours.

**Et voilà une petite review svp, que vous ayez où non aimez. Je ne sais pas du tout quand le prochain chapitre arrivera mais je ferai de mon mieu pour que ce soit rapide.**


	3. remises en question

Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce nouveau chapitre, à l'avenir j'essayerai de le faire plus régulièrement mais je ne promets rien ayant toujours de gros soucis avec mon ordi

**Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce nouveau chapitre, à l'avenir j'essayerai de le faire plus régulièrement mais je ne promets rien ayant toujours de gros soucis avec mon ordi. Merci à Caro (as) et à Gaby pour leur reviews ça fait plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas.**

**Chapitre3 :**

Kaileena courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'au lac à l'extérieur du château et se laissa glisser le long du tronc d'un magnifique saule pleureur. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les retenir des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rougis par sa course frénétique pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ses sœurs. A peine partit sa colère était retombé et elle s'en voulait d'avoir dit des choses si horribles aux seules personnes qui lui restait. Elle savait pertinemment que Chaima avait raison, que c'était elle qui n'était qu'une gamine débile, mesquine et lâche. En même temps, elle avait des bonnes raisons de se braquer, elle et ses sœurs n'avait que trop souffert d'avoir fait confiance aux gens et la seule fois où elles avaient donné leur amitié à quelqu'un, cette personne était morte comment ne pas avoir peur de se rapproché des gens après ça ?

Elle soupira, c'était bien beau de penser tout ça mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle était en froid avec ses sœurs…et elle était beaucoup trop fière pour aller s'excuser d'elle-même. Toujours ce putain d'orgueil qui la freinait dans toutes ses relations avec les autres l'orgueil mais aussi la peur d'être rejeté ou trahit. A cet instant présent elle hait son père d'avoir fait ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, sa mère d'être partit en la laissant seule avec cet homme immonde, à tout ces mangemorts qui l'avait fait souffrir d'une multitude de façon, à sa meilleure amie d'être morte, à ses amis qui l'avait trahit et à toute ses personnes qui n'avaient pas su la comprendre, pas su l'aidés.

A peine avait elle penser ça qu'elle s'en voulu, elle n'avait pas en vouloir à sa mère et à sa meilleure amie car celles-ci n'avaient pas décidées de mourir, ni aux autres, si ils ne l'avait pas compris ni aidée c'était uniquement sa faute, c'est elle qui s'était renfermés, elle qui avait repoussé tout ceux qui voulait la connaître, elle qui n'avait pas su tenir tête à son père, elle qui ne s'était jamais offusquer des maltraitance qu'elle avait subi. Tout était de sa faute et uniquement la sienne. Et aujourd'hui elle avait recommencé à faire les même erreurs, elle a repoussé les maraudeurs, Lily et kansu alors qu'ils essayaient juste de l'intégrée. Et pour parfaire le tableau elle s'en prenait désormais à ses sœurs.

Elle réfléchit durant des heures, à ses doutes, ses peurs, ses erreurs et alors que la lune était haute dans le ciel, elle prit sa décision, elle se leva et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers sa salle commune.

--

Lorsqu'enfin elle atteignit la tapisserie bouchant l'entrée de la salle commune de griffondors elle aspira une grande goulée d'air, prononça le mot de passe et entra, elle trouva ses sœurs accompagnés de leurs nouveaux amis, assis sur des fauteuils près de la cheminée, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers elle, à part eux la pièce était vide. Chaima se leva d'un bond et la prit dans ses bras.

-Kai je… je suis dé...solé. Dit-elle, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. J'au…rai jam…ais du te dire …ça.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé chai c'est toi qui avait raison je suis lâche, j'ai peur de souffrir, j'ai été odieuse avec toi et avec toi aussi Wendy, j'suis sincèrement désolée. La contrat-elle

J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner les filles.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa sœur et reprit en s'adressant aux autres dorénavant.

-Je tiens à m'excusez envers vous aussi, je me suis mal comporter avec vous.

-Pour moi la question ne se pose même pas, tu es toute pardonnée. S'exclamèrent ses sœurs et Kansu en cœur.

-c'est oublié pour moi aussi. Lâchât Remus avec un sourire.

-idem ! Surenchérit Peter

-j'vois pas de quoi vous parlez y c'est rien passer… continua James en souriant.

-Pas de souci pour moi non plus…grommela Sirius sans grande conviction.

-Alors tu vas t'inscrire pour l'équipe de quidditch ? demanda pleine d'enthousiasme Lily

-pourquoi pas…répondit Kai avec un sourire mélancolique.

-pour quel poste ? Questionna Sirius soudain intéressé.

-batteur ! dit elle comme si cela coulait de source.

-comme toi sir' !! S'exclama James tout heureux. Ça fait un nouveau point commun entre vous.

-comment ça encore ? Lâchât le concerné.

-bah, toi aussi tu rejetais les autres à cause de ton passé, t'as finit comme elle par reconnaître tes tords, vous en voulez tout les deux à vos familles, vous avez des caractères de chiens et impulsifs, et pour finir vous êtes tout les deux batteurs !!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon caractère ? S'écrièrent les deux batteurs.

Ils se regardèrent et se renfrognèrent immédiatement provoquant un fou rire chez leurs amis. Tout deux ne purent s'empêchez d'esquisser un sourire. Lorsqu'ils se furent tous calmés, Lily dit :

-il est 2h du mat' il est temps pour nous tous d'allez nous couchez. Kai, demain matin avant d'allez en cours tu dois passer voir le professeur McGonagall pour ta journée d'absence. Si tu veux je te montrerais où est son bureau.

-je veux bien, merci.

Chacun regagna son dortoir pour allez se coucher, la nuit promettait d'être courte.

--

Le reste de la semaine passa, tranquillement entre James draguant Lily, les disputes devenu plus amical de Sirius et Kai, les cours, les farces des maraudeurs, et les devoirs en grande quantités. Tous se rapprochait et apprenait à se connaître. Puis le weekend arriva à leur plus grand soulagement. Ils passèrent le vendredi soir à faire ensemble leurs devoirs pour la semaine suivante, le lendemain étant pris pour la sélection des joueurs de l'équipe de quidditch de griffondors, et pour pouvoir profiter du reste du weekend. Malheureusement faire les devoirs en compagnie des maraudeurs n'est pas la meilleure façon de les faire dans le calme.

-Lily, est ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

-non James…soupira la jeune fille

-j'aime pas les devoirs ! Grogna Peter. En plus j'y comprends rien moi à la botanique. Et puis j'ai faim !

-toujours en train de te plaindre !! Se moqua Sirius.

-on bosse là alors concentré vous…Commença Wendy

-…et arrêtez de faire les gosses ! Continua Lily.

Après de nombreuses chamailleries entre Sirius, Peter, James, Chai, Kansu et Kai, ainsi que de nombreux soupirs de la part de Remus, Lily et Wendy, leurs devoirs furent enfin fait et ils montèrent se coucher peu après minuit.

--

Le lendemain matin, le petit groupe descendirent au terrain de quidditch, les triplettes et Kansu pour postuler, James et Sirius pour sélectionner et les autres pour regarder.

Kai était la seule fille à postuler au poste de batteur, et elle passa en dernière étant celle qui s'était inscrit au dernier moment. Elle enfourcha donc son balai et s'éleva dans les airs, avec une expression d'extase sur le visage. James lâcha alors les conards et d'un mouvement ample elle frappa la balle de sa batte, celle-ci passa dans l'anneau gauche du but, puis elle esquiva le deuxième en faisant une subtil embarder et le frappa à son tour pour qu'il aille rejoindre son compagnon en passant pas l'anneau droite cette fois ci. Mais le premier revenait à la charge non pas contre elle mais sur James qui était désarmé face à cette balle folle. Elle redescendit en piqué dégagea la balle et remonta en chandelle, cette fois encore elle avait atteint son but, le cognard avait filé droit dans le but central avec une vitesse fulgurante.

Puis elle regarda ses sœurs et les autres joueurs montrer leurs capacités à leurs tours, les poursuiveurs devaient se mettre par trois, devait esquiver les cognards envoyé par Sirius, pour finalement marqué un but à Enrico Polo le gardien de l'équipe. Chai, Wendy et Kansu passèrent en premières. Chai s'empara du souaffle et le lança à sa sœur s'en même regardé où celle-ci se situait, puis la balle fut envoyé à Kansu, qui l'attrapa sans difficulté et évita un premier cognard, elles traversèrent le terrain avec aisance malgré les nombreux balles folles envoyer par Sirius, pour finalement marqué un superbe but central réaliser par Wendy.

Les autres trios passèrent, les trois anciens joueurs se concertèrent et ce fut James qui annonça les sélectionner en précisant qu'il y avait unanimité pour les quatre.

-Pour batteur, Kaileena jouera au côté de Sirius. Commença t-il. Et en poursuiveur, chose inhabituelle, c'est un trio complet qui est sélectionné, vu qu'il semble parfait. C'est Chaima, Wendy et Tania qui assureront ce poste dorénavant.

Après maintes félicitations, ils retournèrent au château pour déjeuner.

-T'as l'air doué comme batteur pour une fille, on verra après se que tu vaux avec comme partenaire un mec aussi doué que moi !

-T'aurai pas les chevilles qui gonfles Sirius? Et puis une fille peut jouer aussi bien qu'un mec quelque soit le poste.

-SSTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOPPP !!hurla James. On va voir ça toute suite de toute façon, on va s'entrainer et que ça saute.

-Désolé James mais je peux pas, j'dois allez voir McGo. Dit Enrico le gardien.

-ah oui. Ba on va juste voir se que valent Sirius et Kai ensembles et faire travailler les passes aux trois poursuiveuses donc c'est pas grave pour cette fois ci mais la prochaine…

-Je sais t'inquiète. Répondit le jeune homme blasé.

Tout les amis retournèrent au stade et se séparèrent comme le matin même, l'entrainement se déroula à merveille. Puis leurs amis les rejoignirent.

Alors qu'ils rentraient ensembles au château vers 15h, ils entendirent une voix glaciale provenant de derrière eux.

-Enfin je vous retrouve, cela fait deux mois que je vous cherche mes filles.

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus. Des reviews me feraient vraiment plaisir…**

**Biz à tout ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'au bout. **


End file.
